Not One More Sound
by screamxatxme17
Summary: This is a dance without the steps. This is a show without the sound. Hayden is in some deep shizzle. Her life is turned upside down- and its all because of Forks. Rated T because I don't always replace the swearwords with izzles. XD
1. Hidden

Flashback

_Flashback_

"Happy Birthday!" my Mother laughed as she handed me my birthday present. I ripped it open with my short, painted that kind of bright orange that makes you crave creamsicles, nails, to reveal an acceptance letter. "It came yesterday!" she shouted happily. It was to an Ivy League school, full scholarship- including dorm. I flicked my dirty blonde hair out of my tan face, trying to focus my hazel eyes on the acceptance letter. It _was_ dated the day before my birthday. "Wow! This is the best present ever. So what did _you _get me?" I joked. "It's out back."

It was a car. It was cute, a yellow jeep with a tiny little flower on the back. I screamed.

_WAKE UP!_

My dorm mate Bella yelled at me. "Time to get up." She said. I don't like her very much. She's kind of creepy, as is her husband who lives down the hall. She was kind of scary looking, with amber eyes and perfect white skin. "No need. I'm up." I was wearing my favorite pair of soffee-type shorts from the camp that I worked at during the summer. They were black and had the camp's name on the across them. I was wearing my cheerleading tee shirt from the regional competition, my favorite one; that had my name on it. Maybe that's how Bella knew that I was a cheerleader, because instantly she took offense to everything I did.

I grabbed my favorite stone washed jeans, and a cheery yellow tee shirt that said "Blonde is the new Hot!" from Abercrombie. I felt Bella's eyes darting at me. Her eyes criticized me. "Would you shut up?" I screamed. "I didn't say anything." Bella looked hurt. "I- I'm sorry." I groaned. I didn't mean to snap at her, but voices were one thing I couldn't control. I pulled on a pair of yellow flip-flops. My hair was still straightened from the night before, so all I had to do was push it into a ponytail. I left my bangs down for added cuteness and tried to forget about Bella's voice in my head. Then, I grabbed my small green bag that said "Pink is the New Green" and grabbed Bella's hand, dragging her out of the door.

"Why did they make the new buddy rule anyways?" I asked her as we walked on the crowded pavement. "Apparently some people are very superstitious here, and thought there were vampires here or something." Bella answered uncaringly. I muttered, too quiet for any normal person to hear, "I wish I didn't have to be buddies with _you._" But Bella heard it. She didn't admit it, of course, but her ear perked up, and her face drooped into a frown. "So, did you have any family back home?" I asked her kindly, trying to get her to forget about my rude (but true) comment. "Yeah." She answered uncaringly. I watched her eyes as we walked, and soon, she saw someone she knew. Her eyes lit up and looked happy. "Edward!" she yelled. Who named their kid Edward in this century?

"Hello, Isabella. Hello…" He pointed at me expectantly. "Hayden Lupus." I smiled. His eyes screamed. What's wrong with him? Then it hit me. He was scared by my last name. A lot of superstitious people were. "Oh! Don't worry! I'm not a werewolf or anything!" I laughed. Then I saw him mouth something to Bella, maybe even whisper it, too quiet for human ears to understand, "Not Yet."

I spent all class thinking about what I (might) have seen Edward mouth. On one side, Edward was totally insane. On the other hand, it explained a lot. My Father was never around at night, and when he came back, he was distant. He said he worked a night job, but was always hesitant to tell me what he did. After some prying, he gave me a slightly different answer each time. I always missed having my Dad around, but a werewolf- probably not.

On the way to my next class I glared angrily at Bella and listened to my little orange iPod. "What is she listening to?" she asked Edward, who glared at me and stared into my eyes. "Cute is What We Aim For- There's a Class for This" He answered blankly. They must not have known I was listening. "Are you psychic?" I screeched at him, gaping wildly. "I didn't say anything." He said worriedly. Then I remembered his lips hadn't been moving. I was a freak. "I-I'm so sorry." I smirked nervously. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse? You don't look so good. You probably just have a fever or something." He said kindly. "Yeah- that would be great." I said. Then I fainted.

Waking up in the hospital is not exactly my favorite thing to do. It's very alarming, and it's even worse when you're supposed to be under anesthesia. Luckily one of the doctors saw my eyes open and said to one of the others, "Can we get her some more anesthesia please?" They nodded, and I went out again. I dreamt I was floating. When I landed on a roof, I saw Bella and Edward sparkling in the sunshine. It had seemed weird that Bella had asked me to take night classes, but I agreed kindly, too busy to find another dorm mate. While Bella sparkled and smiled, Edward looked at me scarily. "Are you alright?" hallucination Edward asked me. "Oh yes, I am fine." I answered robotically, looking at his sparkles. Then, just as Edward shouted about something like "Get an ambulance for her! She's dying!" I woke up.

"Bella, she's awake!" He replied happily. It was daytime, but all of the shades were closed. My stomach was bandaged and stitched, but I didn't care. I sprung up, hearing my stitched spring open, but not wasting any time. I opened the shades. They sparkled. "STOP!" Bella screamed. "Please Hayden!" Edward said loudly, but without panic. "Close the shades and some one will address to your stitches immediately. Then we must see about your fever, you seem to be hallucinating." Bella looked scared. "You're absolutely unreasonable." She said. I laughed. "You only say that because you're sparkling. You two aren't human, are you? That's why you want night classes. That's why you look the same. That's why you can hear even the quietest things I say! That is why Edward can hear my thoughts!" I gaped. Another one of my voices had realized that one long ago.

_Shut up you idiot! Shut up! _Said one of the voices. _You're going to get yourself KILLED._

_NO. SHE ALREADY GOT HERSELF KILLED. _Said another.

Edward's face was scared. He could hear my voices. He knew.

The blood rushed to my cheeks. "You see, it's just…" he stopped me "You're head is smarter than you. You should get back in your bed, and keep your mouth shut if you want to live."

_That was a threat!_ My voices were at their peak- swirling around in my mind like a whole city. I could hear them all.

"It wasn't a threat from me, Hayden, it was a threat from the Volturri. And thanks to their newest edition, they're on their way."

_Nice Job, Hayden. They sound pretty badass._


	2. Ergotism

In my mind, I listed all of my problems

In my mind, I listed all of my problems.

I hear voices.

Some crazy vampires are going to kill me.

I might be a werewolf

This morning I spilled coffee on Bella- and based on previous vampire behavior- she just might kill me too.

I sighed (for the millionth time today) and toppled back on my bed. It isn't exactly what I'd call stable, though, and I tipped over, and getting a face full of my mirror for the first time today, I realized that something had changed. Scratch that- everything had changed. How had I not noticed? Why hadn't Bella told me? Did Edward know this was happening to me? Did Carlisle? My mind raced, trying to find an answer. It's just my luck that I run into a crowd full of vampires. It's just my luck that almost nobody here knows what I looked like yesterday.

When you say werewolf, you picture, well, a wolf. When I picture werewolf, I see myself in the mirror. My (formerly) blonde hair is replaced by long, curly, black locks. My eyes are still hazel, but my pupils are so large that you can only see one sliver of color. My skin is the same way it was before, but parts of it are kind of crumbly. I look like a recovering cancer patient with contacts and a really bad wig.

This all happened to fast. I was not supposed to be an entirely different person than I was yesterday, my first day living away from home in my entire life. I was supposed to have fun on campus, not be murdered. _But you have a chance now, Hayden._ I screamed. The voices hadn't been back since last night, but now that they were, I was upset as all hell. I took a few deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Then I hyperventilated. In/Out. In/Out. In/Out.

This was too much. This is too much for the first (so called) chapters of my stupid, stupid College life. This is too much for any person… or werewolf to handle. I needed advice from the one person I was now absolutely sure knew where I was coming from. I needed my Dad. How would I leave? Could I run faster in my new form? Could I get there super fast like an action hero? Would I have to take the train like everyone else? So I decided to test my new powers… if I had any.

The track was empty today, with all of the normal kids at their normal classes with their normal buddies. The track was empty today, except for Edward, Bella, and me, the weird kids with their weird skin, and their weird eyes, and their creepy hair. It was perfect for them today, too. The clouds had filled up the sky, making it completely gray.

I grabbed a bottle of water and started around the track. I couldn't go any faster, but somehow I was changing again. I was adapting. I could feel my muscles strengthening and then pushing me further and further, faster and farther than any human could run (but much slower, I later figured out, than shape shifters and vampires). Then, kind of randomly, I decided to try to fly. I pushed off of the bleachers and flapped my arms and legs like I was swimming through it. Then I realized that I was swimming through the air. All of my muscles were huge, now. What else can I do? That was about it. So I could swim, sort of, and I could run at about the speed of an Olympic Gold Medal Winner.

"I have good news and bad news…" began Edward. "The good news is that they won't kill you because you figured out our secret now that you're supernatural. The bad news is that they are going to kill you brutally and without mercy because you are a Child of the Moon." I shrugged. Maybe I could take them on or something.

"You can't." he said, listening to my (supposedly) private thoughts. "They can kill you without a doubt, whether you are on your own, or with your whole (nearly extinct) kind. And if you let them touch you, they will find out about your father and kill him too. You are dangerous, more dangerous than you know. And believe me, they aren't going to let you know all that you can do to destroy them. You're just a pup. They can kill you without even giving you a second glance and be on their way.

_Lighten Up._ One of my most reasonable voices commented. I agreed with them once and awhile, especially this one. It was a light, happy voice that enjoyed making fun of people. Sound familiar? It sounded a little like me before my werewolf transformation. "You should research werewolves. I can't tell you anything about your kind because I'd surely be killed. You're already on the hit list, so it doesn't really matter how much you know." _Good to know they have hope in us. Good to know._ My pre-transformation voice commented.

"You're pretty much doomed Hayden. You lived a good life." _WHAT?? Thanks for the information Vampire Boy. Good to know you're willing to help me. _

"I normally would be. But I have a kid, Hayden. I have a family that I'd do anything to protect. No offense but you've been nothing but a…" my most hated voices chimed in with things like, _Snob? Jerk? Weasel? _"An ungrateful werewolf." That was a voice I hadn't expected. It was Bella's.

"See you in Hell." I roared, my new werewolf skills immediately kicked in. My anger triggered the transformation into a standing wolf, and then I attacked. My paws had fire on them and when I breathed out of my mouth a stream of inferno came out. If I was going down, so were those vampire bastards.

…**Sorry for the short chapter. But it's less confusing than the other one, so that's a plus.**


	3. Bad Idea

"And that was my dream, Mom!" I finished. My last dream had been elaborate and brutal. I wasn't a werewolf, my hair wasn't black, and I didn't know any vampires. What a relief.

'You're just nervous about college, dear. Don't worry about it. Your dorm mate will be lovely, I assure you, and you won't have to travel in buddies. That's just silly." I sighed with relief. That woman in my dream had scared me nearly as much as her husband had. I was definitely shaken, nearly scared out of my shits. I needed some time to forget about my fears.

"After breakfast I'm going to head out to the bus to Forks." I said. I could use some time away from the big city- and the little town of Forks was where I usually went when I needed to think. My Mother's expression was worried and confused. I remembered the murders that had happened near Forks, but they weren't recent or targeted at people like me.

"Don't worry, I won't talk to strangers." I laughed and then added, "Even though strangers have the best candy…" My Mom looked worried.

"Just kidding, just kidding." I mumbled as I poured the orange juice into our translucent cups. My Mom took things too seriously since my Dad's death. She couldn't lighten up. I hadn't really known him, since he'd never been around, or really ever talked to me. I couldn't believe it when she came home from work crying. He'd abused her, threatened to kill her, and worse, and she still loved him. Sometimes she told me I looked like him, and it hurt me. Being compared to that monster was not fun.

When I got into my Jeep that morning, the pit of my stomach told me that going to Forks wasn't a good idea today. I'd been there plenty of times before, but I'd gone with other people. Going on my own gave me the creeps, mostly because the little town was filled with them.

I drove to Forks anyways. It was possibly the worst mistake of my life- in fact- I think that Forks has been the worst mistake a lot of people have made- but something about it lures people in just to take away the things that they love and cherish most. Forks is nothing but a people trap- but unlike islands- Forks just doesn't want them to leave.

The ride was smooth with little traffic once I got passed the Seattle Traffic and onto the Highway headed to Forks. And then, driving past me at lightning fast speed was someone I recognized vaguely from my dream. I stopped my car and turned it around, following the sleek black car away from Forks.

I peeked my head through the window to see who it was- Edward with another girl- someone who looked much younger than Bella. I followed him until we reached the woods, and I parked my car behind his. He'd noticed I was following him.

That's when he turned around and I saw his bloody face, eyes red. This wasn't Edward- and I wasn't a werewolf.

**Again uber sorry for the short chapter, but I kinda like this one :D**


End file.
